1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasing device, and more particularly to a quick releasing device for a tank, especially for an oil tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tanks, such as fuel tank or oil tank, has an opening formed in a bottom thereof for threadedly engagement with a screw or a bolt. When the bolt is released or removed, the fuel or oil contained within the tank can be discharged. However, an additional tool is required to unthread the bolt so that the oil can be discharged. This is very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional oil tanks.